Ai's Life and Love
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Some things that happen to Ai, and the one she falls in love with. Set in whatever random time in Jigoku Shoujo, since Tsugumi, Takuma, and Yuzuki aren't mentioned. Note: that could change lol
1. Chapter 1

This story is sort of weird. lol Me and one of my friends (not the one that wrote Lelouch's Messed-up Day with me, another one) wrote this one. It turned out to be kind of weird, huh? ^^ But also we thought it was very... sorta like, romantic. ^^

Oh and the bunny... that will be mentioned more in the second chapter. There will be at least 2 chapters but I don't really know how many yet.

---

Once upon a time there lived a very kawaii fluffy bunny. That bunny could transform into a girl. As a girl the bunny had long black hair, red eyes, and was known as Enma Ai. There was a boy that liked her. His name was Sesshoumaru. She loved the thing on his shoulder that was so fluffy. Every day in her free time, she would disguise herself as a bunny and watch him (not in a stalker way), although ocassionally they spoke. Sesshomaru was a mysterious person, as was Enma Ai. Perhaps that was part of the reason that they were instantly drawn to each other when they met. She asked herself, what is love?

She had no idea, so she decided to ask Ren. Ren Said "WHAT?! Why are you asking me??"

She just sort of looked at him, "I always see a lot of girls in love with you, so... what does it mean to love someone?"

"Well... that's complicated, so..." he saw Hone Onna, "Oi! Give me a hand here."

Hone Onna asked, "Help with what?"

"What is love?" Ai asked again.

Hone Onna said, "Um... I have no clue haha..."

Hone Onna walked away, and Ren muttered, "Sure she doesn't... lazy, she just doesn't want to try explaining it!"

She popped her head out, "Yep I just left more for you hehe."

Ai wondered why nobody would explain it. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Ren said, "It's too hard to explain it to you..."

"What's going on?" Wanyuudou asked, seeing all the commotion. Ai asked, "What is love??" Wanyuudou looked shocked. Enma Ai had just yelled 'what is love'.

All three of her helpers were surprised to hear her yell. Then Ai blushed every one was really shocked.

"Why do you want to know, Ojou?" Ren asked

"Well there's... um never mind!" she decided and she left because she got embarrassed. She went to the world of the living and seen Sesshoumaru sitting under a tree and he waved at her and she blushed.

"He...hello..." she said softly. He looked down blushing, "Well um... hi, how have you been...?"

She knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea, but she needed _somebody_ to answer her question so why not him. "Um... could you tell me... What is love?" He looked up for a minute and blushed, "Well um... love is something you have feelings for..."

"Feelings? What do you mean?"

"It's like... they make you like really happy and your heart starts beating fast and sometimes you blush...?"

She said, "Are you blushing?"

"Uhh um er well... I mean, no, I mean, uh, it's from the sun! Yeah."

She replied, "Oh well um..."

He asked, "Are _you_ blushing...?"

"I... don't think so?" she tried, since he wasn't that good at lying but also she wasn't really that sure. Ai sat next to him.

"Have you... ever loved anybody before, Sesshoumaru?" she asked carefully

"Well um not until now." He blushed again.

"Oh... What is she like?" _unless this is a yaoi story but I don't think so_

He said, "Maybe I like a guy."

"...Do you?"

"No!" he gave her a look as if to say, she should have known he was kidding. But then he looked at her and hugged her. "She is... you."

She was surprised and did not know how to react. Ai hugged him back and blushed "I love you too..."

Later Ai returned to the house. She was actually like really happy which was unlike her. Every one was wondering, 'Why is she so happy?'

"Er, Ojou, about your question before I think--"

"It is alright, Ren. I have an answer now." she blushed, "I understand now..."

Ren said, "Oh okay." still wondering why she asked.

She recalled, after she had told him she loved him too... and he kissed her.

~Owari~


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. =3 As promised, more about Ai being a bunny.

Some words you will need to know...

Nani - what

Kawaii - cute

Hollow - big things in Bleach that attack spirits and stuff

Bankai - in Bleach, the highest attack form of a sword

Ippen... shinde miru - Would you care to give death a try?

Soul Society - in Bleach, the place where souls come to live after they have died

Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a bunny who could transform into a girl named Enma Ai. She fell in love with a guy named Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru also loves Enma Ai. They have now been going out for like a month or so. One day they where sitting under a tree.

"You know..." Sesshoumaru said

"Nani?"

"There used to be a bunny I saw every day. It was black and had red eyes."

"Umm...about that... I was the bunny..."

"What? No way.... there's no way that would be possible." He of course did not believe her.

Enma Ai transformed into the bunny.

Just then Rin came. She picked her up, "So kawaii!!!" Rin exclaimed.

"You're strangling me..." Ai told her

"The bunny talked!" Rin dropped the bunny (Ai) in surprise

Ai said, "What was that for?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't mean to!" she laughed

Ai wondered how exactly it was funny but realized that she still looked like a bunny to Rin. So she turned back human. Sesshomaru looked surprised, because there was suddenly a lot of clouds or something like that. She got dressed and when the smoke-stuff cleared everything was normal again. Ai blushed, "Umm you didn't um...see anything right...?"

"Um... no I did not see any thing..." Sesshoumaru replied

"Ok good..."

"Yeah..."

"Something like what?" Rin asked being a clueless little kid

"Um nothing!" Ai and Sesshoumaru told her at the same time and blushed.

Suddenly Ai's watch started beeping. "Oh... it's time for me to go on a BUNNY MISSION."

"A bunny mission??" Sesshoumaru asked

"No, a BUNNY MISSION."

"A BUNNY MISSION?"

"Yes, a BUNNY MISSION. A mission I must complete as a bunny."

"um... okay then you can go...."

"Since when did I need your permission?" she asked with a smirk. She turned back into a bunny, "See you later." And she hopped away.

Sesshomru laughed "Ok well see you"

She ignored him and she hopped away.

So then she went to her bunny mission. It was to go to help her little bunny friends. They were being attacked by a bunny-hollow. Ai took out her sword and started fighting said her sword name "Jigoku". She then made it go to bankai: "Ippen... shinde miru?" she said and then the Hollow was gone. So she touched it with the back of her sword to make the spirit go to Soul Society. "Are you ok?" she asked the little bunny where all happy.

"Thank you!" they said

"No problem." she said, "I have to go back to my boyfriend now..."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Eheheh...as a human yeah." she blushed

So she went back to Sesshoumaru. (by the way she was already back to being in human form)

"So what exactly do you do on a bunny mission?" he asked curiously

"I help my bunny friends "

"Ok..." he could tell that she wasn't really going to say anything else.

~Owari~

Author's Note: So yeah... it kinda got cut off near the end cuz we wanted to go look at manga (we were at the library) ^^


End file.
